1. Field of Invention
The present invention generally relates to spinal implants for alleviating problems in human spines. More particularly, an embodiment of the invention relates to a device that replaces a damaged spinal disc and promotes fibrous ingrowth.
2. Description of Related Art
A spinal disc is a shock-absorbing structure located in a space between two adjacent vertebrae in a spine. A spinal disc may deteriorate due to trauma, disease, and/or aging. A deteriorated spinal disc may have diminished shock-absorbing capacity. A deteriorated disc may allow adjacent vertebrae to contact each other. Contact of adjacent vertebrae may result in wear and tear of the vertebrae. Wear and tear of the vertebrae may result in pain (e.g., neck and/or back pain).
Non-surgical treatments to reduce neck and/or back pain may include rest, heat, medication, physical therapy, and chiropractic manipulation. Non-surgical treatments may be ineffective for some patients.
Surgical treatment of a deteriorated spinal disc may include spinal fusion. A spinal fusion treatment may not be successful in some patients. When successful, spinal fusion treatments may result in stiffness and decreased mobility of the patient. Spinal fusion may cause stress on the spine at adjacent vertebral levels. The stress on the spine may create new spinal problems. New spinal problems may result in additional neck and/or back pain.
Surgical alternatives to spinal fusion may include spinal disc replacement. U.S. Pat. No. 3,567,728 to Stubstad et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,071,437 to Steffee; U.S. Pat. No. 5,320,644 to Baumgartner; U.S. Pat. No. 5,522,899 to Michelson; U.S. Pat. No. 5,961,554 to Janson et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,976,186 to Bao et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 6,162,252 to Kuras et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 6,206,924 to Timm; U.S. Pat. No. 6,214,049 to Gayer et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,093,205 to McLeod et al., each of which is incorporated by reference as if fully set forth herein, describe devices for surgical treatment of deteriorated and/or damaged spinal discs.